


The Games We Play

by Malitia



Series: True lies and deceptive truths [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: End of the World, Gaming, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yes. Picks up slightly after <i>Writing on the Wall</i>.</p><p>What to do when the world is ending and all you can do is wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

“Really Loki.” said David while putting down a rulebook on a big stack of boxes, books, cards and various other gaming accessories “Can't we have something that we've a chance to win?”

“What's the problem with killing monsters and stealing treasure?” Asked the god of mischief with the most insincere smile.

America rolled her eyes “As if you didn't know that he means the 'Stab your buddy.' part of that tagline. Just continue to pretend chico that anybody here could match your expertise in backstabbing.”

“Hey! I promise to play fair and not even try to win, at all!” Loki protested but his smile still didn't inspire much confidence.

“At least this has some sensible rules not like the previous one with the double, triple, quadruple and so forth agents infiltrating conspiracies with contradictory dogmas... or was that catmas? Some kind of horrible pun anyway.” sighed David “Life's small mercies.” 

“Hey!” Loki protested again “You didn't even see the sample character I found on the internet! Fairy-blooded really evil world domination plotting overlordress mechanical pencil.”

They all facepalmed. They never thought that the worst thing about the world ending would be the goddamn boredom.

Well, maybe not for America. She looked like just storming out and trying to… to… what? What can you do when two worlds are on collision course? Where to run or hide? Especially with all those people? They had a place, which may or may not keep them safe. Maybe this feeling of uselessness and helplessness was worse, and they also had to trust Loki which was scary in its own right.

Sigurd broke the uncomfortable silence “So why don't you have something more mainstream? Like AD&D. Even I heard of that.”

“I have.” said Loki and pulled a quite worn player's handbook from the stack “But the rules... leave something to be desired.” he shrugged “I kind of doubt any of you want to spend the evening trying to learn them.”

“And nobody dares to mention classics like backgammon or poker or...” Lorelei snarked.

Verity looked up from her book “You _want_ to play poker against him? Sounds like the worst idea ever. Also most are for a set number of players. Two or four... we're six. Which would be ideal for tabletop RPGs but those are generally too rules heavy. So Monopoly?”

“I have a version with a Lovecraftian twist. Secrets man was not meant to know, end of the world and whatnot...” he stopped mid sentence “and considering the circumstances that might not be a good thing. Damn. I hoped we could try it out, or that rules light roleplaying game with the cat and well Lovecraft puns.”

David looked at some more books and boxes “Your gaming collection is terrifying. I never even heard about most of these. Are you sure...” 

“You want to ask me if I've games from the other realms? Yes, I do. From the traditional nine at least, Heven is still a mystery. Maybe when we survive this I'll ask sis.” Loki took a deep breath “However these are all Midgardian. Since I live around you I found humanity to be surprisingly... how to put it... _interesting_ and _creative_.”

“That sounded suspiciously like an euphemism for _weird_ and _stupid_.” said Verity.

David frowned, America raised an eyebrow, Lorelei giggled, Sigurd seemed lost in thought and Loki looked mock innocent.

“Also there is such thing as seven player backgammon.” he added in an obvious attempt to change topic “It even uses my favorite dice.” in green flicker a little shape appeared in his hand and Verity took it.

“Seven sided, but does it even work properly? I mean not all the sides are are the same.”

Loki shrugged “Well, it seemed to work fine in the Uncivil War of the Fear Lords.”

“I'm so going to regret this, but: What's that?” asked Sigurd.

Loki looked at them with the most untrustworthy of smiles. “Does anyone else want to hear that story?”

America spoke first “I bite, chico, what's up with that?”

“Sure. Tell us.” added Lorelei and the others agreed.

“Then let us begin!” he nodded.

The room dramatically darkened and the world ending outside went strangely silent as Loki started to speak:  
“This tale began with the fall of my uncle Cul, or you probably know him more as the Serpent...”

**Author's Note:**

> Games mentioned but not named in order:  
> \- Munchkin by Steve Jackson Games  
> \- Discordia by John Wick (the sample character mentioned is mine... I profess to my own questionable sanity.)  
> \- Necronomonopoly by John Wick  
> \- Call of Catthulhu by Joel Sparks


End file.
